


Simply Unacceptable

by HappySnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySnow/pseuds/HappySnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things don't end up the way that we expect or want but in the end, everything happens for a reason and things are not always as bad as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione grumbled quite audibly as she stormed down the stairs towards the dungeons where all the Dreaded Meetings were held. She didn't remember being in such an angry mood since Sirius died and there was a rather high possibility that she felt worse. She couldn't believe that her very own best friend betrayed her trust. How could Harry just set Quidditch Practise on the Dreaded Meeting knowing full well that it meant he and Ginny couldn't make it, leaving her alone, re-emphasize alone, with a Slytherin who would hate her just for being muggle-born?

She supposed it could be worse, like if she had to deal with Draco Malfoy. She would jump off the building! Or not... he wasn't worth it anyway. She supposed she could always pretend he doesn't exist but what did Professor Slughorn want them to do anyway. He has only got two... oh no no, there was no way she'd do extra potions with a Slytherin. Firstly, the NEWT syllables are stressful enough. Maybe he would allow them to do their own homework and she could peacefully ignore Zabini.

"Ah, Hermione," Professor Slughorn said happily as she walked in. "Blaise is not here yet. Perhaps he's late. Slytherin's don't exactly have a reputation for being early." He chuckled at his own statement.

"Maybe he wouldn't come," Hermione muttered hopefully, more to herself then the Professor but he overheard her.

"Oho!" he exclaimed. "Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't get to get along too well, eh?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes, "We'll see about that." If Hermione didn't know better, she would think that Professor Slughorn was trying to matchmake Blaise and herself but that was impossible, right? Because there was the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry and Professor Slughorn was a Slytherin in the past. He would never matchmake them. She would be lying if she didn't say she was holding on to that.

At that precise moment, Zabini sauntered in. Well, he didn't saunter but she could almost imagine him sauntering the way Malfoy would. He walked in rather dejectedly, like he was depressed to be coming here. He probably was since he believed he would be facing three Gryffindor's. Key word, believed. She fumed again and cursed Harry in her head and partially Ginny, just for joining the team. He looked surprised at the fact the only she was there but only mildly for barely three seconds before his face morphed into a bored expression and he sat down.

"Ah, you've arrived, Blaise!" Professor Slughorn commented, just as happily as before. "Good, good, everybody's here then."

Blaise frowned. "What about Potter and the Weasley girl?" He felt weird just saying Weasley because that made it seem like he was talking about Ronald. Not that he was unhappy that they weren't here. He was merely curious because... well, he thought that they were friends of Granger and as far as he was concerned, Gryffindor's were very mushy and always stuck up for one another. Unlike that bastard he had for a best friend who decided that he would not set Quidditch practises on the days he had to attend the Slug Club.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as though asking him why he cared and there was probably the hidden accusing bitter question of 'Shouldn't you be happy?'. At that point, he had a childish urge to stuck out his tongue at her and retort that it was none of her business but he refrained himself and pretended he didn't see her. He heard her huff angrily at the fact he just completely ignore her, not like she didn't expect it though.

"Ah, they had... Quidditch practise today," Professor Slughorn said, obviously a little discomforted. "Harry is the captain and he thinks he can avoid this meeting by setting Quidditch. Don't worry, he can't set it forever." Professor Slughorn had a firm voice, as though they should really be worried and to Blaise, he would only be worried if he didn't manage to set it. He wished Granger was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Wait, scratch that. She was too smart and then they'd have a loads of proper strategy. No, thank you. He'd rather deal with her in the Slug Club. Plus, he didn't want to be the lone student attending ever and he'd much rather have a Gryffindor company, yes, even a muggleborn.

Don't look so surprise. Blaise had never had any real problems with muggleborns since his mother dealt with muggles sometimes when she had to take care of her current husbands business. Actually, if she found a dumb muggle who was rich enough to marry, she would probably do it. The problem was that they were always suspicious of her since she had married before and they were very superstitious. Religions were still foreign and weird to him as far as he was concern.

"Anyway," Professor Slughorn added after a few moments of silence and Granger cursing Potter and the Weasley girl under her breath (she probably thought he didn't hear her). "Two is always better for interaction. You can get to know each other better, can't you? Afterwards, would you perhaps like to play Wizarding Chess for a while? Then you can work together on your homeworks if you wish to." Professor Slughorn had used questions but his tone made it rather clear that there was no other option.

Since there was clearly no way out. Both parties nodded. Professor Slughorn beamed at them. "Wonderful. Let's get started then. First, you say your name, followed by birthday, what your parents' work as, hobbies, likes, dislikes and best friends." Great, now they had to spill personal secrets, Hermione thought bitterly. To make it worst, to a Slytherin. She briefly wondered if he would answer honestly. Probably not seeing as she was dealing with a Slytherin.

As though Professor Slughorn could read her mind, he added, "Truthfully and believe me, I am a Slytherin. I would know if it was a lie. Let's start with Blaise." Hermione swore she saw Blaise mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Damn it!" She wasn't sure it was at the lying part or the starting with him part.

"But, sir," he protested. "Haven't we always been taught ladies first?"

Professor Slughorn chuckled at that. "Sneaking out of this one, aren't you? Alrighty then, Hermione first."

Hermione frowned. "Be a gentlemen," she told Blaise. "Don't force the lady to talk against her will. After all, do not speak unless you're spokem to."

The Professor looked amused at this argument but did nothing to stop them. Blaise, seeing that he would have to win this herself, turned to her. "That was ancient!"

"So is ladies first!"

"That's supposed to be polite!"

"Or you're just scared?" Just like she expected, he turned red at that statement and she had to thank the man's stupid ego for his reply.

"Fine! Blaise Zabini, September 30 1980, nothing, Quidditch, lake, step-fathers, Draco and Theo," he said it so fast that Hermione stared at him for five whole seconds before registering everything. If he wanted to play that way, so would she.

"Hermione Granger, September 19 1980, dentists, reading, studying, Quidditch, Harry and Ron," she replied just as fast. It took him just as much time to comprehend her. She retraced suddenly. Did he just said his best friend was Draco Malfoy? That just totally gives her another reason to hate her. She racked her braing trying to remember where she heard Theo... Right, Theodore Nott. His father was a Death Eater too. This gave her practically every reason in the world to hate him. Well, not really but at least in her mind.

"That was... fast," Slughorn announced but he didn't seem very put out. "Now," he took out his set of Wizarding Chess as he spoke. "I'll let you two enjoy a game of Wizarding Chess." Great, Hermione thought annoyed. She hated Wizarding Chess. She couldn't beat Ron even if Harry and her played together. It completely ruins her reputation of the Brightest Witch of the Year. Okay, not really but in her head, totally.

They spent ages staring at each other, neither making the first move. After about a million years (or just two minutes), Blaise snapped, "Just start already mug... mudblood!" He corrected himself right in time. He didn't want people to think he didn't belong in Slytherin since that was the Slytherin reputation. Or maybe he didn't do it right in time because Granger was giving him raised eybrows. Again. This was so not his day.

Halfway through the game and neither looked like they were winning, Hermione finally got enough of that curiousity that have been egging on her for just about ever. That simple slip that had her hatred slipping more and more by seconds. "You almost called me a muggleborn, why?" she asked.

Damn, Blaise thought. He had believed (or a more proper term would be hoped) that she had forgotten about that but right at the moment he was beginning to relax, she decides it's the perfect time to bring it up. "I.. I didn't!" he retorted, trying to sound as annoyed as possible and not a little bit nervous. The stutter did not help and it wasn't like he was nervous or anything. Nah, he was just... umm... nothing. He was perfectly fine.

Hermione gave him a half smile. "Oh no, you totally didn't," she replied sarcastically.

Blaise sighed. "I just... don't see the point of calling you mudblood, alright. Nothing big anyway."

"It seems pretty big to me," she told him. "A Slytherin who didn't call me a mudblood... almost didn't at least."

Blaise was tempted to smile at the fact that he made her happy and he couldn't understand why he even thought like that but he bit his lip to prevent it. Wait, wait, cancel that last sentence! What was wrong with him? He mentally knocked his own head. "Funny you think like that, huh? And you call us prejudice?" he asked her. He couldn't help but notice how accusatory he sounded. He didn't really mean it, he just couldn't think of any other good comebacks at that. Cancel! Cancel! He totally meant it. He was accusing her... yes, that's it. Merlin, what happened to that Blaise Zabini that was usually smooth with ladies?

She gave him a full smile this time. "True," she muttered. "I ought to be less biased." Blaise nearly gasped. Did the Gryffindor Princess just agree with him?

About two hours later, after Blaise won thrice and Hermione stomped her foot angrily. "I change what I said earlier. I don't hate Quidditch anymore. I hate chess!"

At her statement, Blaise found himself chuckling. Wait, he did not just do that. Granger was giving him strange looks again! This was totally Malfoy's fault. He was so going to pay later. Hmm... maybe he could get a certain brunette in front of him to help him think of a evil prank... wait, no! He did not think that. He was beginning to hate his thoughts, really. "It's not that hard really," he told her. "I can teach you," he suggested. And his big mouth too.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "Because Ron will never teach me. He says it's to prevent me beating him in future," she told him rather truthfully. She honestly don't know why she was being so open with the Slytherin and it probably has nothing whatsoever to do with him almost not calling her mudblood. Like real, Her brain retorted with a slight evil laugh.

Blaise snorted. "Weasley's such a sore loser?" Hermione knew she ought to get angry but she can't help realizing how totally true that is and she laughed along with him. Traitor, she scolded herself. Laughing at your best friend. Then again, Ron always laughs at you, even when you make the tiniest mistake and Harry did just abandon you. You totally have the rights to laugh.

Hermione desperately tried to ignore that. "I suppose you could say that," she finally replied.

Before she got to say anything else, Blaise spoke. "Come here, I'll show you some tricks." Without hesitation, which she probably should have, she walked over and sat beside him instead of opposite him and she found herself not bothering to stay as far as possible.

In the end, they spend the whole day discussing Chess strategy after Blaise taught her every move he knew. Their homeworks were left untouched and Professor Slughorn grinned. What happened to what the girl saying she didn't want him to come, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 

This was that second time this year that Hermione was furious at Harry. How much nerves did he have really? First abandoning her to deal with Slug Club (which aren't so bad any more) and then now he dump her here in the Christmas Ball with McLaggen. McLaggen! How could her best friend do this to her? And no, she wasn't being overdramatic. Cormac was unbelievably annoying and at this stage, she'd rather go to a ball with Draco Malfoy!

She was interrupted from cursing Harry by a very familiar (and welcomed, not that she'd ever admit it) voice. "Of course, the Gryffindor Princess would rather take the dumbest person in Gryffindor than anyone from any other house, eh? Then again, there's quite a lot of choice for that..." Hermione heard him snort. "That is so expected of you."

Hermione swung around and glared at the 'annoying' Slytherin in front of her. "Zabini, you better watch your mouth or else..." She left her threat hanging but Blaise merely laugh.

"What can you do that could possibly hurt me so much here?" Blaise asked, smirking at her. "Slughorn likes me as much as he likes you."

Hermione turned back to McLaggen with an annoyed look on her face. "Listen Cormac, you go get some drink for me, I've got to go settle this debt with this idiot Slytherin over here. I'll be back in a while." Once she assured McLaggen, she turned to Blaise and chased him.

The minute they were out of the castle and on the grounds which was so dark that people inside would only be able to make out the silhouette. Blaise turned around and Hermione stopped chasing and ran straight into his arms instead. It took him two second to realise what she was doing and he wrapped his arms around her gently.

She beamed up at him and Blaise vaguely wondered how she made this dark area seem so bright and happy. At this moment, she tiptoed and leaned upwards, not noticing his eyes widened hopefully. She merely peck him on the cheek. "Thank you," she told him earnestly. "I thought I was never going to escape his grasp!"

Blaise chuckled, a sound that Hermione have beginned to adore, hiding his disappointment well. "No problem, my dear Princess. And I don't supposed the Gryffindor Princess would like to dance with a Slytherin out of the castle where the music is so faded?" Blaise asked mockingly, half hopeful, holding out his hand to her.

"No, of course not," Hermione tilted her head away in a pompous manner with an air of superiority. "Why would I dance with a Slytherin?" she asked, clutching her chest in mock shock. "Such a horror!" With that she placed her delicate hands within his bigger ones and gently pulled him closer, swaying to the beat slowly as they begin to dance.

A month later, Blaise was sitting at their usual table staring into space as he waited for Hermione to come. Slug Club now had quite a few more people and he certainly hoped that she'll arrive before someone took up her usual seat. He could practically see a Ravenclaw girl gathering courage to come over and seat. Okay, great! Now she was getting out of her seat and walking this direction...

"I beat Ron!" Hermione exclaimed happily, running forward to hug Blaise around the waist. The Ravenclaw girl looked upset and settled herself back in her seat, thank goodness. "I just played and played and played and then boom, I just beat him that one time in my whole life!" Blaise was momentarily surprised by this unexpected display of affection (even if they've been having Looking Forward to Meetings for about five months already) but he hugged her back warmly. She smiled sheepishly, "It's probably just then one time I got lucky though."

"At least it's one," he pointed out. "An achievement you can tell your grandchildren." He put on a high pitched voice. "I beat Ronald Weasley, the best player seen in century according to Albus Dumbledore, the guy in your chocolate frog!" Teasingly, he added, "Oh, he's your grandfather, by the way!" He felt his heart sink even if he said that sentence himself. If Draco could read his thoughts, he would be dead this instance, not that he ever needed to find out. Liking a muggle-born Gryffindor, what horrors!

She punched him in the shoulder lightly, with a teasing smile. "I don't sound anything like that! Who said I was going to marry Ron anyway." She took a deep breath, summoning every ounce of courage she had in her. "It'll probably go like this," she paused for 'special effect' (or to calm herself), "I beat Ronald Weasley, my best friend and the best player seen in century according to Albus Dumbledore, the guy in your chocolate frog! Your grandfather helped me with it too, of course!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Harry?" he asked, faking curiosity. He could feel a burning hole of jealousy in his heart. Professor Slughorn didn't read minds, did he? And anyway, he was talking to some other new Slug Club members now.

She didn't snort, or laugh, or blush, or shush him. She looked down, frowning. After some times, she looked up to face him again. "Please don't make this harder than it already is?" she said hopefully. He stared at her with a questioning look. What was she on about. Who else would it be? He wasn't aware that she had that many male friends that she was close to? She was way too good for Longbottom and Thomas and Finnegan weren't particularly close to her. Unless it's some Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?

He was about to ask her when she leaned in and whispered so softly he was rather certain it was his imagination which twisted her words. "You, Blaise, you. You helped me. You taught me." He blinked at her blindly. It wasn't that he didn't often get confession. It was that those girls didn't usually matter to him much and as much as he wanted to deny this, he cared. He felt his cheeks warming and he thanked his dark complexion that it wasn't obvious.

"Me? I... Umm... You want to..." He shook his head to clear his thought and smirked at her. "Never thought you'd be the kind who would go for Slytherin'."

Her bare hands brushed across his cheek gently. "You're blushing," she told him with a grin. He groaned. Of course she had to notice. She merely laughed at his response. "So am I to assume that we're..." she trailed off, rather embarrassed to finish the sentence and she found herself blushing too.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Yep! But..." he paused for suspense and watched as her brows drew closer and he could even see the beginning of a pout. "You'll have to sneak out on Valentine to meet me," he insisted.

She giggled, although she wasn't the giggling type and Blaise found this rather amusing until she smacked him on the back. "Valentine is a month away, Blaise! And if you get a condition, so do I!" she insisted firmly. "This is gonna be a secret."

He sighed dramatically. "If you insist." Even though his eyes clearly said that he probably thought it had to be a secret too. "At least we'd have this Slug Club meetings."

She chuckled. "Never thought I would enjoy this meetings."

True to her promise, on Valentine night, she told Ron and Harry that she needed to go to the library. She saw the beginning of a smile appear on Harry's lip as she mentioned studying yet again and she had to refrain from glaring at him.

"Aw... Come on, Hermione. You need a love life. You're seventeen already!" Ron protested. Hermione did not refrain from glaring at Ron. She flipped her head away dramatically and stormed off.

She walked towards the library hoping that Blaise would have noticed her exit. She made it as obvious as possible, dragging her feet to make some noise and slow down the process a bit. He didn't mention where they would meet. He just promised he would find her. He better not be ditching her or she'd murder him. She had enough of being ditched (by her annoying best friend she could almost imagine strangling also known as the Harry Potter) already.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted off her feet, pulling her away. She giggled quietly as he carried her off to who knows where. When he finally put her down and she had turned around to face her, he pecked her on the lips gently.

"So... why an empty corridor of all places? One which I've never seen before too, if that's important." She asked glancing around at the empty corridor.

He chuckled. "Of course it's important, love. You got lost so you didn't make it to the library if anyone question Madam Pince. Plus, if anyone walks by, Hermione Granger just get so annoyed with the Slytherin she decided to punch him in the nose."

Hermione laughed at that. "Is that permission to actually punch you?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"It's the permission to do absolutely anything," he whispered huskily into her ears and his hands stuck into his pocket and pulled out a bouquet of lilies, pushing it gently into her hands. She gasped in surprised as she saw that it was mostly charmed red and gold tinged and intertwined with some green and silver.

Her mouth had fallen into a comical 'o' shape and it took her quite some time to compose herself as she wrapped her arms around him happily and tiptoed, this time catching his lips. His hands naturally went around her neck, under her pile of bushy hair.

She was so happy she didn't feel his hands fumbling and clasping a locket around her neck. When they did pull away, he quirked a dark eyebrow. "So... want to see your happiest moment?" he asked her and she looked at him in confusion. Slowly, he guided her hands to the beautiful heart shaped locket that was around her neck. He watched as her face practically glowed with happiness. "It's charmed to show your happiest moment, so you'll always remember," he told her, grinning widely and it seemed like her joy was rubbing off him too.

"Amazing," she breathed as she opened the locked gently. The locket shimmered for a few moment before it showed a picture of the two of them embracing, Blaise slowly and secretly clasping the locket while Hermione's arm was around his waist, her hands still holding the beautiful bouquet.

Hermione could see how Blaise cheeks were darkening considerably and she laughed quietly. It took her another few moments to realise he was holding absolutely no bags. How did he bring the presents here without her noticing? "Where did you keep the presents?" she asked confused.

Blaise groaned. "Of course Ms Hermione Granger have to spoil the moment with a question."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave him a threatening look. "So I'm spoiling the moment? Do you want me to walk out right now so you can keep the moment?"

Blaise looked horrified by the thought. "No, no!" He exclaimed, his hands finding a way around her waist. "Joking, I'll tell you... I'll tell you." He was pretty sure that this could be considered desperate to some extent. He didn't know what was wrong with him. What happened to the heartless boy who walked away once he got bored of girls? He was never desperate.

"I put and charm to enlarge my pocket so I could fit them all in. It took me forever to learn the spell," he told her honestly.

Hermione beamed at him in response. That night, she had Parvati and Lavender whispering about what could possibly have made her so happy she was smiling in her sleep!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 

 _“I want to go with you!” Blaise insisted stubbornly, as loudly as he could without attracting too much attention. They were currently in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom (she wasn’t usually happy about this because they were happy and stuff but they were arguing... for the first time ever and now imagine Myrtle’s face)._  
  
 _Hermione sighed (Myrtle laughed mercilessly), “Blaise, it is dangerous. It will take forever to convince Ron of letting you follow. Your mother would worry. You would have the world against you. Why would you want to put yourself in that?” (“Yes why, little boy,” Myrtle did not sound curious.)_  
  
 _“For you. Please, Hermione, please. I want to protect you. You’re not letting me! Hermione, I don’t care how long it takes to convince Weasley that...”_  
  
 _“Shut up, Blaise!” She yelled, slightly louder than appropriate. “No and that is FINAL! Get out of the country. Bring along your friends who hadn’t been pulled into the Dark Lord circle and don’t want to be in. You’ll help save so many people lives and everything. You ARE doing your part. Just go, alright? We either break up, for once and for all now or get back together if we both survive and meet again, alright?”_  
  
 _Blaise turned away, his expression a mix of frustration and stress. Hermione watched as his shoulder moved up and down slowly for five times before he turned back around, his expression much calmer with a slight tone of defeat. “When,” he replied. “When both survive and meet again.”_  
  
 _He really wanted to protect her but she was right. He could help in another way. She could protect herself. And agreeing with her did make the corner of her lips tilt upwards a little. She leaned forward, pulling him into a gentle kiss. “This might be the last time we meet, Zabini.”_  
  
 _“No. We will meet again in a while. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Granger,” he replied huskily, his lips twitched in a small naughty smile, which was something. Smiling wasn’t easy at times like this after all._  
  
Hermione Granger had never felt so ashamed of herself in her entire life.  
  
In present time, Hermione had her face in her hands, sitting in the exact same spot where they made the agreement to get back together when it was over. The war was over, but she couldn’t believe that she had already kissed Ronald Weasley as though she liked him then now... they were dating. She felt cruel, as though she crucioed someone.  
  
It was cruel. Blaise would probably be really upset if he saw it. She snorted. Not if, when. He was bound to see it with so many articles about Ron and herself. Actually, scratch both of that, he probably already saw it and was thoroughly disappointed in her behaviour. She wouldn’t blame him if he had hated her, though she still hoped he doesn’t. She bet Moaning Myrtle was off giggling somewhere at the sight of her depressed state, not that she really cared anymore at this point.  
  
Ronald Weasley had done that thing that was so Blaise Zabini (Ron would have fits if he knew Hermione described his actions that way). He had thought of something actually useful, strange, twisted in a way and highly creative and in that moment, she had actually felt like she was back with Blaise and they had achieved yet another thing, besides beating Ron in chess and escaping McLaggen’s grasp.  
  
But Ron had thought that Hermione had finally loved him back, which was still not the case, and took it as though they were dating. Everyone had approved and acted like that was the best way to pick everyone up after the war. Like, “Hey, the war heroes had gotten up and is even dating like normal people. Pick yourself up!” Even Harry thought it was wonderful news and she had no heart to tell him no.  
  
She had attempted, however, to tell him that perhaps a little later, when they were both stabilized and felt better. Not when Fred just died. He replied that he was ready and since she was stronger than him, she has got to be ready and just waiting for him. Also, Fred would have wanted it. She couldn’t find anyway to avoid it and in that second, he kissed her again.  
  
This time with all her senses intact and not with severe internal eyesight problem from missing somebody. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, but not in a good way. It was as though she had a high fever and it was horrible but there was nothing she could do about it. It felt wrong, out of place. And worst of all, she felt like she had just cut someone’s heart open.  
  
It was in the Great Hall. At Breakfast. And Blaise was right there on the other side of the room giving her the we-need-to-talk look, probably about the article on Ron and Hermione. She could tell he probably hadn’t believed it. He wanted her to prove it wrong. But Ron had just kissed her and that was about all the prove he seemed to need. He did look like someone cut his heart open. That scared her, a lot, because Blaise wasn’t even one to show too much emotion!  
  
He had walked out and since then, he had been avoiding her, even opting to sit at the opposite end of the classroom in classes they share. She had felt a little hurt and betrayed that he wouldn’t let her explain but actions did speak louder than words and from his point of view, it probably looked like saying “Yes, I’m with Ron. Now leave me alone.” She had no rights to feel the slightest bit betrayed. But she was never one to defy much and everyone seemed to want her to do this.  
  
Hermione Granger had never felt so trapped in her entire life.  
  
Ginny Weasley had never felt this free in the her entire life.  
  
Okay, so maybe this was a horrible way to have to free herself. After finally getting Harry to have loved her so much and give his heart to her. She had punched it hard and thrown it at his feet by telling him that all this time, it had been nothing but a celebrity crush. Turns out she didn’t like the feeling he gave her at all.  
  
She saw Harry close to tears but he had accepted the reasoning. He had hugged her, telling her that he was sorry to have misled her and that they could still be friends. That was probably the sweetest boy she will ever meet. But she was Ginny Weasley, the rebel. She didn’t want sweet. She didn’t want to be taken care of. She didn’t want to feeling of safety and protection.  
  
She wanted the sense of danger. She wanted to fun of the risk. She wanted to have a star-crossed love. She wanted lots of things, most rather cliche and she realized none of them was similar to Harry. She couldn’t even remember how she had came to have this childhood crush on Harry. It seemed that it was only because he was cool.  
  
So instead, she had decided to corner Draco Malfoy against the deserted corridor in Hogwarts. They are currently in the same year since she had passed her sixth grade examinations and he had came back for a repeat of seventh year.  
  
“Let’s go on the date next week, it is a Hogsmeade weekend.”  
  
Draco frowned, glancing around for a way for escape before looking back at her. “Why would you want to go out with me? What makes you think I’ll agree? Even if I do, what makes you think that we make a good pair?”   
  
At this point, Ginny had pushed him close against the wall, her body half pressed up against his. She had a naughty smile on her face as he unconsciously skimmed her up and down. She had dressed in a low cut V-neck spaghetti and a mini skirt that was slightly above her mid thigh. She was decked in a shade of pink she blended well with her hair which was now shoulder length and framed her face perfectly. If possible, she look even prettier than before.  
  
“Because I am unsure.” she replied. “With Michael and Dean and even Harry, I had always been sure that I can get them but for you, I’m not sure. And that makes you more appealing. And to add on, there is a forbidden fruit feel and after all, forbidden fruit tastes that best.”  
  
Draco had raised an eyebrow, meaning to ask her what kind of logic that was, but she had smacked him full in the lips with hers. He had been surprised and before he had been able to do anything, she had pulled her lips away (much too early, to his disappointment) and flounced off, her skirt floating along teasingly. In his fist was a crushed piece of paper.  
  
She watched with a small mirror she had brought along as he slowly unfolded the paper, as if in a daze, and skimmed it three times before finally shaking his head as though trying to clear it. His face transformed into one of amusement and if she didn’t interpret wrongly, a bit of joy as he walked towards the other direction, where the Slytherin Common Room was, with a new spring in his steps..  
  
Ginny Weasley had never felt this happy in her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_Meet me at Madam Puddifoot in Hogsmeade at 12 noon tomorrow. Bring along a decent single guy friend with you. We're having a double date. -Ginny_

That was all the short note said. She didn't mention who she was going to bring or whether he wanted to or not. She didn't even mention why it was a double date. All she did was state it. And at Madam Puddifoot no less. Who wants to go there? What could be done there, besides constant snogging? It is an absolute waste of time!

But Draco still sat down and pondered who to bring. She was going to bring Hermione Granger, no doubt about it. Her motive was beyond obvious (believe him when he says Gryffindor are easy to read). She wanted to hook her friend with his friend as a security so that they'd have more excuse to meet and a much higher chance of getting together, whatever the reason she wanted to get together for.

This clearly meant she expected him to bring Theodore Nott. His two best friends are Nott and Zabini. Nott had dated about like two girls and Zabini had a blasting number which Draco didn't want or need to know. When she said 'decent', she might as well have put "NO BLAISE!". Also, Blaise was outgoing and nothing like Ms Granger. Theodore was quiet, studious, clever (more than Zabini anyway) and also bookish. Theo would be the perfect match for her.

But of course she missed out certain points. That although Draco was closer to Theo since they had been friends since they were about two, Draco was much smarter than she thought and he knew exactly what she was thinking. Which means he wasn't going to let it happen and her plan can go kaboom. Of course he must also include the point that Theo was now dating meaning that even if he did want to bring Theo, he wouldn't agree.

Besides, he thought to himself, Blaise hadn't dated anyone since sixth grade. He stopped short, frowning. That was a little strange. He had been dating anything in skirt from third grade onwards but the very year Draco was so busy preparing for  _the task_  he didn't notice much, Blaise seemed to have stopped dating. Either way, that meant he could be considered decent now, whether or not it was a bit troubling.

He smirked. She was going to be so angry and he would love to see how she looked infuriated.

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed as she slid down beside her, shooing her brother off to sit with Harry. Ron glared but Ginny pointedly ignored him. Currently, Ginny was taking seventh grade, just like them, as she had successfully passed her sixth year despite the war and everything during the re-test. This was charms lesson, which meant nobody noticed much when you talk. No better place to start talking with her friend.

"I thought you were avoiding me," she murmured.

"I was," Ginny replied grinning, "when I found out that you broke up with my brother. But then breaking up with Harry was like breaking up with your brother so we are sort of fair, aren't we?" She gave Hermione a bubbly sort of grin with a naughty glint in her eyes. Hermione stared at her suspiciously. "And of course, that I need to favour too," Ginny finally added after a while.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Should've known. You are not that sensible."

"Hey!" Ginny cried, clearly annoyed, while Hermione merely gave her a small amused smile. Ginny wanted her help, she was going to have to be nice. Ginny seemed to get the message as she hugged angrily. Her mood didn't last long (since she was kind of prone to mood swing) and she beamed at Hermione again. "Go on a double date with me?"

Hermione glared at her. "I just broke up!"

"Yeah but you never did like him. You told him that. And I am a girl, I can see that you meant it. Plus, my brother is definitely going to try chase you back unless you've got someone else! Of course, you must not forget that what better way to repair our friendship battered by relationship then going on a double date."

Hermione giggled. "That's ridiculous, Ginny. But I kind of already have someone in mind." At this point, her eyes glazed over and she smiled sheepishly at Ginny.

Ginny didn't look too happy. "Must have been planning break up forever then, eh?" Ginny asked before sending another pleading look. "But please... just one won't kill you!" Her eyes turned wide and her lips moulded into a pout as Hermione attempted to look away. Halfway through the class, her will has already crumbled.

The next day at 10am, Ginny had pulled Hermione into her room (she didn't want Lavender and Parvati there as they gossiped too much) and insisted that they started preparing. Hermione muttered complains after complains about how she didn't even want to go and Ginny was forcing her and definitely about who in the world could Ginny want to impress so much (to which Ginny replied "secret" with a very, very naughty grin).

Ginny had first dressed herself, wearing a sleeveless green dress that swung down to slightly above her knees and hugged her form tightly, showing off her perfect shape. She had then styled her shoulder length hair to curl a little at the bottom and swing around the green dress. Somehow, she had picked a certain shade of green that didn't look clash-y with her fiery red hair. She then applied an average amount of make-up and selecting a pair of red silhouettes, ruby necklace, bracelet and earrings exactly the same shade as her hair.

Guess whether Hermione was spared? Hermione was decked out in a silver dress that was thankfully half sleeved at least and up to her ankles. It didn't hug her body as tightly but enough to see her hourglass figure. On top of that, she was forced into pretty gold flats (she had successfully deflected heels), gold necklace, bracelet and earrings. Make-up was put just to add on to the gold and silver theme and it was lighter than Ginny's much to her relief.

They arrived early by fifteen minutes, no less. It was Hermione after all, but that didn't stop Ginny rolling her eyes and muttering about how guys should wait for girls and not the other way round. Hermione toyed with the straw of her drink, clearly bored, her eyes glazed over like she was daydreaming and she was in fact, thinking of how she could convince Blaise to get back with her after the Ron fiasco.

Ginny was glancing up at the door every single time it opened and when she finally spotted Theodore Nott (yes, yes, Draco's prediction was spot-on), her eyes lit up and she squinted to see who's behind him, only to see him tugging along the pretty Hufflepuff blond, Hannah Abbot. She glared at him but he didn't seem to notice as they sat down, his eyes looking far brighter than usual.

After about two minutes, Draco strolled in leisurely, smirking of course, along with a somewhat seemingly reluctant Blaise Zabini. She glared at him, as though that would make Blaise disappear and make Theodore appear, which clearly did not happen. That seemed to amuse Draco even more. When they finally settled down did Hermione jump and notice that their dates have arrived. Draco was kissing the back of Ginny's hand, which means...

Her eyes met with Blaise and within that moment, his eyes was filled with so much emotions that she once would have thought was impossible. She wanted say sorry, wanted to recite her rehearsed speech but in that moment, her mind went blank and she was rendered speechless.

Blaise had looked at her, and after that fleeting moment of confusion, his eyes shone hope, that maybe he could find some hint of love in those eyes as she looked at him but they were blank. Glazed over and blank. He winced and looked down. He should have known. He was never good enough to compare with. She was the best in their year. His result were never brilliant. He was her second boyfriend. He was a playboy.

At that moment, Hermione's hand reached under the table and grabbed his hand and as though he was super sensitive to her touch (which he probably was), his eyes snapped up to meet hers. This time, her eyes screamed "forgive me". On his palm, she had traced the words "come outside" twice. And then she had excused herself to the washroom and walked outside. His palms were still tingling from her touch and his heart seemed to ache even more than before. Forgetting that he had to make an excuse, he ran out of the restaurant.

At this point, Draco had laughed at Ginny's nag on his choices of friends and "decent" people and openly admitted that he already guessed her original plan, looking much more laid-back than he should be which only prove to further annoyance to her. Any moment then Ginny was about to give up and snog him and see if he would bend to her will (it always worked on Michael, Dean and even Harry) when suddenly, Blaise ran out.

Both of them turned to each other, surprise etched onto their faces. Of course, both being naturally curious people, they had both walked out of the restaurant (not that anyone have stopped making out long enough to look) to see what was going on. The moment they stepped out, they were faced with a rare sight of Hermione  _apologising_  to Blaise.


End file.
